First Kiss Reminisce
by Hetaliancupcake
Summary: Tino realizes after a week of awkwardness between him and Berwald that maybe it was three little words that caused the change in Berwald's behavior. Or maybe he was shocked from something else... One-shot: (SuFin) it's very fluffy.
A/n:I dont normally like one-shots because they're so short and i cant develop a story with the characters, but i wanted to do one anyway. So this is just a little one-shot type thing for sufin. It's short, sweet, and SuFin. It's me and my friends personal SuFin wednsday today so I might as well post it since I had it written. I hope you enjoy, it's very fluffy. And a bit Human-y. :3 ~Hetaliancupcake

"Ber?" Tino called out. He had awoken from a nightmare again. He felt Berwald's large hand give him an awkward pat on his head. It had been like this for the past week now. He'd wake up scared, sweaty, and sometimes crying, just wanting Berwald to hold him, like hee used to do voluntarily. They still slept in the same bed, but the hints of affection were gone... or at least hidden. Tino sat there and wondered if it was his fault. He must've upset him with something he'd said. It had been awkward between them ever since Berwald had said those three little words. They had just finished playing a broad game with their friends and Tino had wen to clean the dishes in the kitchen, his friends enjoying themselves immensely. They had all seemed rather happy lately and that In turn made Tino happy. Mathias and Lukas had been getting along pretty well, Emil had a constant smile and Berwald seemed really content. Tino found himself humming a little tune, and zoning out. He thought about the night he had first roomed with Berwald. He had climbed into bed with him because his nightmares had scared him as they always did. It had been a bit intimidating, since Berwald was always intimidating, but being next to him calmed him. Berwald had offered him the other half of the bed permanently and Tino tried to only join him when he had nightmares, but they occurred more often. He eventually accepted the offer, and he surprisingly never had nightmares after that. He grew used to the cuddles Berwald would subconsciously give him. He didn't even really mind it after all him and Berwald had been through together.

"H'll' w'fe," Berwald's voice brought Tino out of his thoughts. He realized he'd stopped washing the dishes, and glancing to the left he found the others were gone. Only Berwald remained.

"Ber?" Tino began to ask a question but stopped. Maybe it would be a bad idea to ask.

"You 'kay?" Tino nodded and began washing the dishes again.

"Yeah, don't worry, Ber. I was just thinking." Tino replied.

"Abo't wh't?" Tino froze and his cheeks flushed.

"Just remembering when we first began living together." Ber gave a small grunt and a smile.

"Going t' cle'n the bo'rd 'p" Ber said, walking away to the table to do so.

"Okay, I'll finish these up. Someone's gotta do the dishes, ya know!" Tino continued in silence, continued to clean even though Berwald had finished and had reentered the room and went over to the fridge. Tino paid no mind. At least until Berwald's arms rapped around his waist from behind.

"I love y'u..." Tino's cheeks flushed and he slowly sat down the plate he had been washing. Ber loved him? Had he heard that right? It had been mostly obvious how Berwald had felt about Tino, and he was hoping it true, but it was just so sudden, hearing him say those words. Tino felt the pressure. If he stayed silent Berwald would get the wrong idea, but he wasn't quite sure he was ready for the next step either.

"Ber I..." Tino turned in Berwald's arms to face him, he couldn't control himself. He grabbed Ber's face In his hands and met his lips, trembling. When he pulled away, Berwald looked shocked.

"Sorry Ber, I-I just... I love you too." He then retreated, leaving Tino alone in the kitchen. When he'd finally come to bed, Berwald seemed different in a sense. He wasnt cuddling or calming Tino down. He was just patting his head.

"Sorry, Ber." Tino whispered. Berwald tensed and then turned to face Tino, meeting his eyes.

"F'r wh't?"

"For... being so blunt? Rude? I dunno. For kissing you... it's obviously made you upset and I just-" Tino felt Berwald's hand curl around his, and he couldn't help but calm down. He didn't seem angry.

"No need t' ap'l'gize. I j'st never tho'ght... you'd ret'rn my feelings. Even now, w'fe, I'm n't sure y'u know f'r certain how y'u feel abo't me. " Tino's cheeks flushed as he laid back down and nuzzled up to Berwald's side.

"Who else could make me feel the way you do?...Ber, we sleep in the same bed, I let you call me your wife, and now you're my first kiss... I love you." Berwald gave a small grunt and cuddled up to Tino's back. Tino couldn't help but smile. The relationship had changed, but he liked it this way.

"Tino?"

"Yes, Ber?"

"If th't w's your f'rst kiss... th'n is th's your f'rst rel'tionsh'p?" Tino's face flushed once more as he buried it in Berwald's side and gave a muffled yes. "Th't's hard t' beli've. You're s' cute." And with that Tino was already asleep, unable to conciously feel the soft kiss planted on the top of his head.


End file.
